1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielding shell, and more particularly to a shielding shell of a connector.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, a connector is popularly used in our daily life. The connector generally includes a shielding shell for enclosing an insulating body together with a plurality of terminals therein. FIG. 1 shows a conventional shielding shell 200 of a connector. The shielding shell 200 includes a front shell 210 and a rear shell 220 having a base plate 221 connected with a rear edge of the front shell 210. Two side plates 222 extend upward from two opposite side edges of the base plate 221, and are located apart from two corresponding rear edges of the front shell 210. However, it weakens connection strength of the rear shell 220 and the front shell 210 on account of disconnection between the side plates 222 and the front shell 210. As a result, the shielding shell 200 is apt to deform under the action of lateral pressure. So, a shielding shell capable of overcoming the foregoing problem is required.